totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2
The three teams, using their various rewards, must race across the desert to the Nile River. There, they must weave baskets to cross the deadly river. Two contestants decide to swap teams, so that they can be with their love interests. In the end, someone loses his team's reward, and along with the rest of his team, is forced to endure the elimination ceremony. As a result, he is the first person to be voted off of the show once again, but that person is not the only one to leave the plane. Plot This episode opens right where the previous episode left off, with each team in possession of the rewards that they had won from their effort in the previous challenge. The teams all stand on their respective colored mats. Harold immediately complains about his team's yellow mat, believing it to be an insult of how cowardly they were. However, Leshawna calms him down by explaining the mat is gold to signify victory, not cowardice. Gwen, Courtney, and Heather begin discussing how Duncan had quit the game, with Courtney lamenting that he must be really miserable having to wait on the plane alone. The scene switches to Duncan on the plane, where he is seen enjoying himself. He drinks a beverage while humming to the tune of Come Fly With Us in the first class compartment, before Chris shows up and asks if he heard Duncan singing. Duncan denies this, but Chris remains suspicious. Back outside, Sierra talks to Izzy about how she thinks her relationship with Owen could take Courtney and Duncan's place as "favorite Total Drama couple" on her fan site, since Duncan had quit. Chris then introduces the second challenge of the season, "The Amazing Camel Race". Heather cheers over having the camel advantage, while Alejandro remarks it is unfair that Team Amazon gets a camel since they came in last place. Leshawna supports his claim as her team had won the last challenge, but only got a stick as a reward. Chris explains that each reward has its own advantage in the challenge. He tells them that all teams would be racing to the most infamous waterway, the Nile River, where teams must bring their rewards from the last episode. In Team Amazon's area, Heather gets on their team's camel and immediately bosses the others around, telling them to move it since they were technically in a race. Courtney criticizes Heather on how she's already beginning to turn Team Amazon into "Dictatorship Amazon". After everyone, but Cody gets on the camel, Izzy immediately begins talking in gibberish, quickly explaining to her other teammates that she just introduced herself to the camel in "Camel-ese". At that point, Cody attempts to ask Gwen out. Gwen brings the past up, saying that it was really cool of him setting her up with Trent at one point of the first season. Cody then tries to score a date with her, reminding her that now she's single, only to have Team Amazon (including Gwen) laugh at him instead. In Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's area, Alejandro makes a small motivating speech to his team to empower them, saying that their team doesn't need a camel, when they have each other and are unstoppable. Sierra begins to see through Alejandro's charm, and comments in the confessional about how she thinks all the other girls that swoon over him are loco, and she would never do that, since she has Cody. At that point, Bridgette goes into the confessional and apologizes to Geoff over how it looked like she was swooning over Alejandro. She tries to say she wasn't, but messes up when she says that she wants to get back to Geoff and stroke his dark hair, but immediately corrects herself with the word, blonde. Over in Team Victory's area, Harold is playing with the stick by using it as a jousting weapon how he could use it to defend everyone from deadly sand snakes. Hearing this, Leshawna immediately jumps into Harold's arms. Then, Harold accidentally lunges the stick at Ezekiel, hitting him in the eye. DJ takes the stick from Harold, warning him that he could hurt someone else with it. He then throws the stick into the air, but it immediately comes back down with an injured seagull, much to his dismay. The bird is the first victim of the Curse of the Mummified Dog. Back with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, Noah and Tyler are sitting on the goat, with Sierra on Noah's shoulders and Owen on top of Tyler's, horribly outbalancing the weight on the goat. Alejandro then jumps on top of Owen and Sierra and easily evens out the instability with his own body. Outside, Chris gives the teams directions and also warns them of scarab beetles, as they are in their mating season right now. Chef then topples down an ancient vase and releases many scarab beetles, on the path to reaching the other contestants. At that point, the bell chimes for the contestants to sing a song. Chris tells them to sing a soothing song to calm the scarabs down, resulting in the contestants singing the second song of the season, Lovin' Time. Throughout this number, they try to escape from the scarabs. Ezekiel throws off the beat of the song, causing the scarabs to turn on them and begin chasing after everyone. The song ends with that as everyone takes off for the challenge with Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot on goat in the lead, Team Amazon on camel in second and Team Victory on foot in third. After a while, Team Amazon and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot change positions, putting Team Amazon in first place. Team Amazon seems to have trouble with commanding the camel to go faster. In second place, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is trekking on their goat. Alejandro begins to try charming Courtney, saying that she deserves better than a "quitter" like Duncan. Courtney tries to ignore this, by asking if the camel could go faster so she could get away from Alejandro's truth. In the confessional, Heather even gives in, calling Alejandro perfect. Alejandro then notices a shortcut and steers his team down a different path. Cody notices that Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is no longer visible and wonders where they are. Team Victory is running in last place. When Bridgette notices that they've run past the same cactus twice, Leshawna realizes that the team had been running in circles the entire time. Eventually Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot reaches the river. However, the finish line is on the other side of it. Chris yells through a megaphone, saying that they are the first team to arrive to the episode's third challenge, basket weaving. He says that each team must literally weave a boat out of weak river weeds to transport their entire team and their reward across to the finish line on the other side of the Nile. Hearing this, Sierra reveals that she is a fourth generation basket weaver. Back at Team Victory, who is lost, Harold breaks their team's stick over anger. At that point, he realizes that the stick is actually a divining rod, which could lead them to water. Team Amazon still seems to be arguing over which way the Nile is, when Izzy suggests asking "Ruby", the name she had given the camel. Izzy begins speaking in Camel-ese, and the camel turns around, seemingly going in the right direction. They come in second place in the second challenge as they see the finish line. They approach Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, who is half way done with their boat. Sierra goes up to Izzy, apologizing on how so far behind her team was. They both remark on how each others' team has a person that they like and want (Owen in Izzy's case and Cody in Sierra's case). Sierra immediately thinks of the idea of her and Izzy swapping teams. Without even asking Chris or Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Sierra begins whipping up another boat for Team Amazon. Alejandro immediately asks where Chris is, telling everyone that he won't allow the switch. Chris comes across the Nile on a speedboat. Sierra then cuffs his legs and sucks up to him, saying that it's his decision and that he is the "best decider" ever. After hearing this, Chris quickly allows it, officially putting Izzy on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Sierra on Team Amazon, disappointing Alejandro. When Heather mocks Alejandro for this, Alejandro returns it by blowing Heather a kiss, something that shocked and annoyed her. Sierra finishes Team Amazon's boat, making Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot watch in exasperation and annoyance, but Alejandro motivates his team to keep working. Team Victory then finally makes it to third place in the second challenge and gets started on the third one, with making their boat. Team Amazon is ready to go, but the camel is disagreeing, as Cody is having a hard time getting the camel in their boat. Courtney tries to get Izzy to command Ruby the camel to get in the boat, but Noah stops her, saying that Izzy on their team now. All of Team Amazon, then, tries to lure the camel into the boat, to no avail. Elsewhere, Team Victory and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot have finished their boats and are ready to set sail with their more weightless rewards. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot pulls out of the area and into the water in first place and Team Victory comes behind them in second. Alejandro finally, then, tells Izzy to talk to Team Amazon's camel as it goes into the boat at that point, putting them in third. Chris talks to Chef on how he thinks the challenge isn't hard enough, and, at that point, the bell goes off as Chris announces that it was time for a musical reprise. He tells them that they wouldn't have to sing this song if Ezekiel hadn't messed the first one up, to which Team Victory stares down Ezekiel hard. They then go into singing the third song of the season. During Rowin' Time, Harold tells Ezekiel to fend off the crocodiles by hitting them on the nose with something. Ezekiel attempts to do this, using their stick as the weapon, only for the crocodile to eat it. Also during the song, Team Amazon passes Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and claims first place, hitting the last note of the song, together. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot gets second and Team Victory claims third. Chris comes into the picture saying that as long as they made it across the finish line with their reward, there wouldn't be an elimination. Ezekiel tells his team that he lost the stick, causing them to be angry with him. Chris says that Team Amazon gets to stay in the Winners' Area of the plane. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Chris explains the rules to Team Victory. Chris states that there are passports of each team member in the Losers' Area confessional, and that each team member must stamp the passport of the person they want voted out. In the confessional, Lindsay goes ballistic and stamps out everyone. Ezekiel stamps out DJ. Leshawna chooses Ezekiel. DJ has a hard time deciding, to the point where Chris has to come in and tell him to hurry up. Harold triple-stamps Ezekiel. Bridgette, after applying lip gloss and taking some time to choose, chooses Ezekiel. Ezekiel gets voted out and is given a parachute. Chris tells him that he has five seconds before he is thrown out. But Ezekiel doesn't listen, and instead berates his team for voting him off as he walks towards the door. He is then promptly kicked out of the plane by Chef, flying right out the door and past a visibly shocked Duncan, while Chris comments that he knew it would be satisfying to watch. However, Ezekiel is seen immediately after, grabbing onto the very tip of the tail wing and hanging on, with his parachute around his legs by the strap, saying that he isn't going anywhere and that the game is his. Duncan is standing nearby and whistles in shock at Ezekiel's elimination, saying it "sucks to be Zeke". However, Chris gives him a parachute and says it's the "last stop for non-contestants". Despite Duncan's protest and insisting that Chris is supposed to give him a ride home, Chris simply says that they're going the other way, and quickly pushes him off. Duncan, unlike Ezekiel, does not manage to grab onto the plane and falls straight to the ground. At the end of the episode, Alejandro is seen in the confessional, declaring that losing Sierra to Heather was "tragic", but he shrugs it off. He is content with Sierra not knowing much about him, and implies that Heather is a saint compared to him. Chris, watching the confessional from the cockpit alongside Chef, calls him a "real contestant" and signs off the show. Exclusive clip With his parachute still not adjusted for landing, Duncan yells while falling through the sky about how he wants to get back at Chris the next time they meet, losing his chance at the million and at "lady action", but is happy that he finally got off with his dignity in tact. Duncan finally gets his parachute open, but only to get it caught in a tree where he hangs with a swarm of scarab beetles awaiting him below. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Cody *Ezekiel *Tyler *Courtney *Duncan *Gwen *Harold *Heather *Izzy *Leshawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sierra Trivia General *With Ezekiel's elimination, all three teams have the same number of members, with five each. *Sierra admits to having called Cody's aunt and pretending to be a telemarketer to gain information about him. *Chris makes a nod to either towards Lindsay's lack of smarts, or her accidental elimination of herself in Rock n' Rule when he asks if she understands how the voting for who gets eliminated works. *Coincidentally, she also eliminates herself in a later season. *Alejandro was responsible for Team Amazon's challenge victory, since he instructed *Izzy to tell the camel to get on the boat. *This is the only episode in Total Drama World Tour that has a musical reprise. *This makes it the only non-Aftermath episode to feature two songs. Continuity *This is the second two-part episode in the series. The first being Not So Happy Campers - Part One with Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, and the third is None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1 with None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2. *This is the fourth episode in the series to continue directly from where the previous episode left off. The others are Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Phobia Factor, The Aftermath: IV, Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Hawaiian Punch, Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown and Scarlett Fever. *This is Ezekiel's second time of being the first voted out of a season. He is also the only contestant to have this fate, so far. *Once again, Ezekiel is the first contestant eliminated from his team. This marks the first time that a contestant has been the first member eliminated from their team twice. *Ezekiel is the only male that this has happened to. The second time this happened was in Jamaica Me Sweat, where Izzy, like season two, was the first person eliminated from her team. The third time this happens is with Gwen, in Picnic at Hanging Dork, who, like season two, was also the first person eliminated from her team. *As a result of them switching teams, Sierra is now on Team Amazon from this point on while while Izzy is now on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. This makes it the second time that contestants switch teams and the second time it happens for Izzy. *This is the second time that Izzy deliberately helps a rival team to win, thus making her own team lose. In this case, she is ordered by Alejandro to instruct Team Amazon's camel to cooperate and get in the boat, thus giving Team Amazon enough time to take the lead and win. The first time was in Up the Creek. *This is the third episode where a majority of the votes were revealed to the audience. The others are No Pain, No Game and Rock n' Rule. *This episode marks the first time in Total Drama History that DJ has been in the bottom two at an elimination ceremony. *This is the third time that another contestant outside of the losing team was present at the elimination ceremony, in this case, Duncan. The others are in X-Treme Torture, The Sand Witch Project, Slap Slap Revolution, Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better and Greece's Pieces. *This is the first episode that Owen sings in since he was knocked out in the previous song. References *This episode's title, along with its predecessor's title, is a reference to the song, Walk Like An Egyptian by The Bangles. *The episode features the fictitious flesh-eating scarab beetles, popularized by The Mummy franchise. *"The Amazing Camel Race" is likely a reference to the television show, The Amazing Race. Goofs *When Team Victory reaches the river, their stick appears undamaged, despite the fact that Harold broke it in half earlier. *When all the members of Team Victory are on the ground after the river race, the drawstrings on Ezekiel's hoodie aren't attached. *When Ezekiel gets kicked off the plane, Duncan is leaning against a tiki statue, but in the next shot, he is leaning up against the wall. *Heather's ponytail is farther down when she tells the camel to move it. *The passports in the introduction show the cast based on their teams, but Sierra's passport is seen grouped under Team Amazon whereas Izzy's is seen with Team Chris *Is Really Really Really Really Hot; this is because they did not switch into the opposite team until later in the episode. *When Alejandro turns to compliment Chef Hatchet on his piloting skills in the extra confessional, part of his soul patch is disconnected from his face. *During the introduction, Heather's passport shows her with her long hair instead of a short ponytail. *After Team Amazon wins and Chris ends the challenge, Sierra appears to be the same height as Cody. *When the camera focuses on Ezekiel for the first time when the bottom two is revealed, he has black eyes instead of gray. *When Chris pushes Duncan out of the plane and Chris says "Happy landing!", Ezekiel isn't at the end of the plane. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)